Skittles
by Sakuka
Summary: Originally this was a drabble about Candy, but i'm rewriting it and so far it looks like it'll actually turn into a story... Yaoi intended, but not yet their. for some reason it won't let me put AN and disclaimers...
1. Old idea

**AN: this is NOT the actual story, this is the origional i've had on Fanfiction for year and relised,.. well, it SUCKED... the next chapter starts the rewrite.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own naruto or anything like it... i own the plot to this paticular story, that is all. i also own my car...  
**

****Sasuke Uchiha stared at the infuriating blond in front of him. How the hell had he gotten into an argument about the best kind of CANDY with him?

They were sitting in Sasuke's living room, Sasuke had been lounging on the couch before the argument started, and Naruto Usumaki had been on the bean bag.

Now? They were facing each other, Sasuke arguing that the only kind of edible candy was Dango. Naruto arguing that candy was alwase edible. Anytime, anyplace. Stupid Dobe was shoving himself in Sasuke's face. What was his problem anyway?

"Are you INSANE? Seriously have you even tried Skittles?" Naruto complained. He reached into his pocket and and pulled out a bright red bag.

"Oh hell no, you are not making me eat those!" Sasuke's yelped and leapt over the couch. No matter what the shrink said. Naruto was nuts.

"Teme, they taste like fruit! Now get the heck back here!" naruto yelped

they ended up chasing each other all over Sasuke's house. Finally naruto trapt Sasuke in the bedroom.

"Teme, just try one and i'll leave you alone!" Sasuke's stared at naruto like he was nuts, which he was.

"erm, no." Naruto locked the door. Sasuke cursed his lack of windows in the bedroom. Naruto lept. He knocked Sasuke down, and ended up straddling Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked. He felt a flush rise in his cheeks, what was he doing? Naruto was panting.

"Sasuke. You ARE going to try skittles." Sasuke glanced away, his cheeks got even hotter. Did the dobe know what that sounded like?

He glanced back just in time to see Naruto holding out a red candy. Sasuke glared at it. He clenched his jaw. He would NOT eat it. Naruto was oblivious to Sasuke's blush and simply help out the candy waiting for sasuke to take it.

15 minute's later

"Teme! Just take it! My ass is getting numb!" Sasuke glared his best glare, witch was utterly ruined by his flushed face. His ass? Sasuke didn't know if he still had one, Naruto was cuting off circulation he shook his head. Not daring to open his mouth. Naruto sighed. He squirmed a bit and Sasuke gasped. Ok, mabey he wasn't entirely numb.

Naruto saw his opening he popped the candy into Sasuke's mouth. He then held Sasuke's mouth shut until he saw Sasuke swallow.

"See...that wasn't so bad." he took his hand away and sasuke grimaced.

"how the Hell can you eat that junk?" Sasuke gasped, he squirmed trying to get away. Naruto still wouldn't let him up. "Jeeze, let me up i need a drink before i DIE, dobe." Naruto was studying his face.

"why are you blushing?" Sasuke stared at naruto who had leaned in to ask that question. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"Maybe because you've been sitting on me for the last 20 minutes., ass hole." Naruto blinked. A blush darkening his cheeks as he sprang up. Sasuke climbed stiffly to his feet.

"ah...sorry about that...Sasuke..." Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He was as red as a tomato. Sasuke blinked...bad combo. Especially since tomato was his favorite food. He blushed and ran for the shower. For get a drink, he needed a cold shower.


	2. And so it begins again

**AN: No, this is not a continuation, but a whole rewrite and then some. I started to rewrite the original (chapter 1) and it turned into something...well... continuable. These will not have very long chapters I'm afraid because i'm going to write a new 'chapter' or scene before i go to bed each night, i hope i'm able to Finnish this and it be a real story. Wish me luck. -Sakuka**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or anything related to it.  
**

Sasuke gazed up at the blue sky, he wished he could just turn into a bit of sky. Then no one could find him.

Certainly not for ridiculous outings like the one his idiot teammate was currently dragging him out on. He sighed in aggravation and turned to look scathingly at the aforementioned blond-headed idiot.

He was talking animatedly to a store clerk about what to get their other teammate, the pink headed Sakura, for her birthday. Why Naruto even knew when her birthday was exasperated the Uchiha to no end. The stubborn ninja not only showed up at his door and dragged him out of the house, something which occurred too much for Sasuke's peace of mind, but instead of rushing for the training field as 'normal' he corralled Sasuke to the shopping district, insisting that Sasuke buy Sakura a birthday gift as well so she would have a good birthday.

Sasuke snorted in derision to himself, she had long since gotten over her fixation of him and wouldn't be heartbroken if he only muttered a happy birthday. Which is what he usually did when someone randomly announced it their birthday. He had no intention of memorizing the countless birthdays of the people around him, it wasn't something the raven haired teen considered vastly important.

"OI! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at him, a stupid cheesy grin on his face, as he walked away from the pleased looking vendor. "I know you were too busy wishing you could vanish, so I went ahead and came up with a genius plan!" he exclaimed with a triumphant smirk.

"what, buy her everything in the store and tell her to pick whatever she wanted?" Sasuke smirked "no wait, that's what you did last year dobe. I remember how she went on a rant of you numerous faults, starting with your so called intelligence and ending with your horrendous clothes." He smirked at Naruto, knowing he'd get an amusing response.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment at the memory of the rather frightening and demoralizing rant Sakura had gone on. "H-hey! I learned better than that!" he muttered. "Besides, I DID get rid of my jumpsuit!" he declared proudly, looking down at his black pants and green tee-shirt. "She even complimented me!" he pouted for a moment.

"But this time it's going to be okay!" he reached in his pocket and dug out a jewelry box and tossed it to Sasuke. "You'll have to pay me for half of it by the way, since we're both going to get her it for her birthday and it's rather expensive."

Sasuke caught it in surprise, it was quite the expensive-looking box and he was rather taken aback by the fact that Naruto actually had a good idea on the matter. He opened it and blinked at the delicate looking silver and emerald pendant in the shape of a Kunai with the leaf symbol carved into it. He saw tiny letters on the side. He peered at them and saw that Naruto had Sakura's name engraved into it.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, impressed. "It's nice." He closed the box and handed it back to Naruto. "Why a joint gift?" he asked slowly, slightly confused, "Weren't you the one wanting Sakura to date you all these years?" he muttered softly. "It would make sense that you Give her this and leave me looking like the douche." He said with a sigh as he started walking back towards his apartment, knowing Naruto would follow.

"…You really are self-absorbed aren't you?" Sasuke heard Naruto sigh. "I've already tried dating her you idiot." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Sasuke stopped and stared at him. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Not long after her last birthday." Naruto shrugged, signaling it was old news. "it just didn't work and we kinda decided to just be friends." He laughed at Sasuke's halfway hidden dumbfounded expression. "You REALLY need to get out more!" Naruto laughed and handed him the receipt. "Remember, half that." He grinned and opened Sasuke's door and walked in like he owned the place.

Sasuke sighed, he really didn't have much interest in the personal lives of the ninja of Konaha, but one would think that he would've noticed something like this going on under his nose. Maybe he really was too introverted for his own good…


	3. Pan, apply directly to the forehead

I do Not own naruto, i own the plot... and my car...

and the Author notes and disclaimers didn't show up on the other chapters for some reason, but this is a retype of a drabblefic i wrote years ago, which is chapter one.

Sasuke shut the door behind him and bit back a sigh when he saw Naruto's bare feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet off." He said in a long suffering voice and Naruto simply flashed him a grin as he put his feet down. Sasuke sat down on the couch and studied the receipt. "Custom made?" he asked inquisitively. Naruto designed the thing?

"Huh? Oh, yea I couldn't find anything good." Naruto's voice said offhandedly from the kitchen. Sasuke sighed when he heard the sound of rummaging.

"Whatever, dobe, if you were hungry why didn't you get something while we were out?" he glared over the back of the couch at the blonds offending rump as he dug in a cabinet.

"Idiot, see the price tag on that thing?" The blond shot back and stood up with a dusty Raman cup in his hand.

Sasuke glanced back down and blanched, the idiot, spending five freaking hundred dollars on a birthday gift. "Dobe" he muttered and stood up to fix himself something to eat as well as something more healthy than the Raman, Sasuke still didn't know how he managed to stay fit on such abhorrent food.

Naruto grinned at him when he grabbed the vegetable steamer from the cabinet and the broccoli from the icebox. "What, why didn't you grab something while you were out, Sasuke." Naruto asked mockingly.

Sasuke hit him over the head with the pan before filling the bottom pan with water. He set the thing to cooking with a smirk on his face. Stupid Naruto…

After everything was cooked, including some leftover steak for Sasuke, he herded Naruto towards the table as he was currently trying to eat it standing up.

"Saaaaaasuke!" Whined the annoying blond, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"table or I'll kick you out." He growled in annoyance, the blond rolled his eyes at him and sat obediently at the table.

"your so mean" he laughed and started inhaling the Raman.

"yes, I'm such a monster." Sasuke deadpanned as he speared a piece of broccoli.

This continued though out the entire meal, Sasuke didn't know if he should kill the blond or just laugh at him, the idiot could be kind of amusing at times…

"…aking up for last year." Naruto's voice pulled Sasuke back to the present.

"What?"

"I said if you were wondering why I bought her such an expensive necklace I'm kind of making up for last year." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"…makes sense since you screwed things up so bad." Sasuke said offhandedly as he grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. "so when are you going to drag us out to dinner and give it to her and then wheedle the bill on someone else?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder.

"Wednesday." Naruto called.

Sasuke sighed, two days, the idiot was cutting it close. "alright." He walked into his bedroom and went to his small safe where he kept a stash of money for emergency's. He took out enough to pay Naruto back for the necklace and shoved it in his hand. "now will you PLEASE get out of my house now?" Sasuke growled at him.

"awwwww, but you'll miss me." Naruto quipped, not at all phased since he said the same thing anytime he was over here.

"I couldn't care less if you fell off a building and got run over by a rampaging herd of Yeti." Sasuke said seriously, a smirk on his face. It was his job to find new ways for Naruto to 'go and die' whenever the blond decided t annoy Sasuke for the day.

"so you do care! Yeti don't exist Teme!" Naruto crowed triumphantly.

"fine, defecating bulls with diahrea" Sasuke shot back, making Naruto blanch at the visual.

"T-that's a little sick…" Naruto sighed. "Your so mean!"

"You're the one who didn't stick with Yeti." Sasuke smirked. He enjoyed poking fun at his idiot. Wait… his?

"Oh shut up Teme." Naruto laughed and stood up walking toward the door. "Thanks for the food!" he grinned.

"No problem, I poisoned your share." Sasuke smiled at Naruto, who just laughed and shut the door behind him.

Sasuke went and laid down. Why had he thought of Naruto as his idiot? Naruto wasn't his. Sasuke shook his head and went to take a shower, whatever the reason it didn't matter what he thought of the pipsqueak.


	4. Tea? No, it's Just Diner, isn't it?

Sorry It took so long to update, i couldn't figure out what to write.

Enter a disclaimer, i own nothing and we both know it...

(Naruto POV)

"oh wow, Naruto." Sakura said slowly, looking at the doors of the exspensive restaurant he had led them to. "you really didn't have to buy me a nice diner!" she said, slightly shocked.

Naruto grinned. "don't worry about it, I called in a few debts and it's all good!" he said, trying to act cool, he couldn't help but flicker his gaze at Sasuke, wondering what the raven thought of that.

Sasuke had only raised an eyebrow in doubt, which frustrated the blond to no end. Naruto instead turned to Kakashi, whose single exposed eye looked amused. He knew that Naruto had won a bet with Neji, who had reluctantly agreed to pay for the outing in payment.

Naruto went to the person at the door, whose face brightened in a welcoming smile when he mentioned they were there for the Uzumaki Party of four.

"of Course, of course, Welcome to the Sky Dragon!" he bowed to them and showed them to their private dining room, which made Naruto raise his eyebrows a little, Neji had picked this restaurant and made the arrangements, saying that if he was paying for it, he might as well set it up right. He had sent Naruto away with death threats if he fucked things up again this year.

Sakura's eyes widened and seemed to be as huge as dinner plates as she looked around the opulent room. Naruto had simply told her to dress formal, she never would have guessed he had set up something like this. "N-naruto?" her voice was rather awed. "WHO exactly did you call in a bet with?" she looked at him. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Can't tell you that Sakura-chan." His voice was happy and rather dazed as he looked around the room in satisfaction. He looked at Sasuke who looked rather stunned. Sasuke looked at him in wonder.

"this is….amazing." he grudgingly admitted. He looked at Naruto with grudging respect. Naruto fought a flush and picked up the menu that was sitting in front of him, No prices. Naruto raised an eyebrow, Neji really had gone overboard. He Grinned, Too bad. The room had fallen silent as they regarded their menus'.

Naruto figured out what he wanted and looked discreetly over the top of his menu at his teammate and sensei. Sakura was glowing with happiness, Kakashi looked content and Sasuke…. Naruto quickly shot his eyes back at his menu when he saw the black orbs staring at him.

He had figured out about half a year ago that he wasn't only interested in females, it was an accident really, a simple mishap during a mission that ended with booze and an exceedingly painful rump and head the next morning. Thankfully it was a solo mission and he was able to hide the fact that he had let himself get drunk on a mission, even if it had been a bad night of nightmares forced upon him by the Kyuubi. Some things you simply didn't share, and that was one of them. However, Sakura who had seemed to relies this fact not long after they had started dating, that he wasn't straight supported him during his quiet mental identity crises. Things had settled and Naruto went back to a more normal life.

Until he relised that he was hanging around Sasuke an awful lot. His heart wasn't supposed to flutter when the raven haired young man cracked a reluctant smile, was it? It wasn't supposed to make him want to be around the irritating ninja just too see those onyx eyes glance his way to make sure he was still following. To hear that smooth voice flowing words at him, or to feel his touch as they sparred. It was the touch that he really craved, after a childhood of no one wanting to even hug him when he cried, or place a hand on his shoulder when he was down he craved touch, wanting to spar hand-to-hand any chance he got.

"Naruto?" He jolted out of his reverie with a hand swinging in front of his face.

"Neh? Sorry!" he turned to Sakura with an apologetic look on his face. The waiter was there, looking at him in amusement. He ordered and turned to his friends who were quietly discussing the new Ninja weapon material. The air was happy and amused when Naruto mentioned the Odd sound they made when they vibrated in a target.

"It sounds like a miniature Gong!" he exclaimed, having had one thud next to his ear in a sparing match.

"Hm, I really don't hear it." Sakura shrugged, a smile on her face. "but then again I'be never had one shave off hairs from my ear." She smirked.

"Awwww, Sakura!" Naruto pouted, unable to keep mirth from his voice. "Do you want me to show you?" he taunted lightly.

"No way! Your aim isn't THAT good you numbskull!" she burst into a laughter, happy that they had a room to themselves; the aura in the main dining room was too subdued.

"Half the time during training I think if he aimed behind him he might have a chance to hit me when I'm sitting in a tree… in front of him." Sasuke said with a half grin on his face as he sipped his drink.

Naruto groaned. "You to Sasuke?" He whined good naturedly, their laughter answered him.

The banter went on throughout diner, back and forth, leaving no one out as the four laughed happily.

They were ordering desert when Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded, signaling it was time to give her the necklace.

Once the waiter left Naruto Cleared his throat, "Uhm… Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, kind of nervously. She looked at him in amusement.

"Yes Naruto?" She had mirth shinning in her face.

Naruto forced control over himself and grinned at her. He pulled out the small, neatly wrapped parcel out of his pocket. "This is actually from Me and Sasuke." He handed it to her Gently.

She blushed, looking between the two in amusement. "You really didn't have to! I mean after this diner…" she unwrapped it carefully and looked puzzled at the silky velvet box in her hand, she opened it and her jaw fell open in complete and utter shock at the beautiful necklace.

"Oh…oh….oh my god…." She had tears in her eyes as she looked back up at them. "this is so beautiful!" she got up and pulled them both into a warm hug. "thank you both!" she wiped her eyes and drew out the glimmering jeweled necklace and put it on with shaky hands.

Naruto smiled brightly. "I'm glad you like it!" he said, triumph in his voice. "it's also practical." He informed her. "that's not ordinary Emerald, it can store chakra for emergency situations, it took me forever to find an unused piece of it to have it made so it will mold to your chakra." He said in satisfaction.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Technicaly you should only be thanking Naruto, he didn't even tell me about it till a couple days ago when he had to pay for it." Sasuke grinned at her, the happy atmosphere rubbing off on him.

Kakashi Gazed at Naruto, impressed. He had his mask down so he could eat and everybody could see his beautiful face smiling proudly at them. "You've grown up a lot Naruto, stop it, you're making me feel old!" he teased the chunin.

"Sensei, you know you don't feel old and we all know it!" Naruto looked sly. "So does someone else."

Kakashi turned to glare at Naruto, a blush tinting his pale face. "Mind your own business." He commanded, earning laughs from his former students.

Naruto chuckled and brightened when the waiter came back with the desert. The waiter smiled brightly at them, delighted to see his charges in such high spirits.

He brought Sakura a Small birthday cake, making her blush and stammer her thanks as she blew out the candles happily.

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke waved the candle smoke away from his face, he hadn't been this content in a long while, just being able to relax and enjoy the night was something he wasn't familiar with, usually he had paperwork to do, mission reports to fill out, training to do.

He shared a happy smile with Naruto, who he could have sworn he saw blush before he seemingly casually looked back at Sakura. Sasuke filed the anomaly away to study later as he took a piece of cake, it was delicious, just as everything else had been. He wasn't fond of sweets so he didn't eat much, but he had to admit it was a very good cake.

Not long after they finished Sasuke admitted that he had work to do in the morning, causing the others to sigh.

"Life goes on doesn't it?" Kakashi sighed he stood slowly, he hooked his mask and slid it up, hiding his features once more. "Your right though, the only reasom we were able to all be here was Naruto was able to convince the Hokage that we all needed a night to relax."

"I know I did." Sasuke said with a sigh. "Being a jonin might sound good, but the twerps are going to drive me insane." He mourned, He had been assigned to a genin team as a teacher and it was running the recluse ragged to keep up with the energetic and social bundles of emotions and energy that he had been set free on. "were we so…." He searched for the word with difficulty.

"Insane? Emotional? Curious? Talkative? So sure that you were the biggest badass out there?" Kakashi asked dryly. "yea."

"thanks." Naruto said with a laugh.

The group got up and left after that, the bill already being taken care of. They smiled at each other and went their own ways at the door, Naruto and Sasuke heading south, Sakura west and Kakashi north.

Sasuke put his hands in the pockets of his dress suit and looked up at the inky midnight sky, A happy smile tugging on his mouth as he walked with Naruto.

"Thanks for the night, Naruto." He said quietly and smiled gratefully at the blond.

Again that fleeting impression of a blush and a hesitation in Naruto's step before he grinned at the serious young man beside him, "No problem Sasuke." He said fondly. "Everybody can use a break once and a while and a birthday is a good excuse." Naruto stopped and Sasuke relised they were at Naruto's slightly rundown apartment building. Naruto looked away almost uncertainly for a moment before he seemed to get control over himself and meet Sasuke's intense gaze.

"Yes…but thank you anyway." Sasuke said in a quiet voice, he was watching Naruto's facial features with curiosity. Sasuke smiled experimentally at the blond and the blush appeared like magic before disappearing like a ghost. "Goodnight Naruto."

Naruto Nodded. "'night Sasuke." He turned and walked into the building acting like he was desperate not to flee.

Sasuke frowned after him. He didn't understand what just happened but, he really did have to go home now. He turned to Leave, his shoulders prickled suddenly and he turned to see Naruto turning from the window, taking his Jacket and shirt off. Sasuke Stared for a moment before shaking his head and walking to his apartment.


End file.
